National Pancake Day
by the Lory society
Summary: its a special day for a certain Canadian ,so Canada decides to have a party that turns out to be anything but calm. main ships; usuk spamano pruhun i don't cuss so its not bad.


National Pancake Day

Today was one of Canada's favorite days national pancake day. Because not many people knew who he was he spent this day with his polar bear and occasionally Alfred and Lichtenstein, and Cuba.

But this year Canada wasn't going to have it, so he sent invites to every country he knew. Cuba told him she'd come early to help him bake the pancakes, that sent a smile to his face since he knew how nice she could be plus her ice-cream isn't half bad. "Mr. Ku- ah something are you ready for my pancake celebration?" Canada asked his pet polar bear whom, gave him a confused look and said "who are you?" Canada sighed. "I am Canada."

He checked off his list but there was no maple syrup. Canada began to panic what was a pancake without maple syrup? "This is almost as terrible when my hockey team lost!" Canada yelled. His phone began to ring. Perfect timing right when he was in a state of crises. "Hello, Canada here."

"Canada?" oh yeah bro I got some news. "Said a familiar country. "Alfred now isn't the time, I have NO maple syrup, and can't you see how important this is?" Canada said. "Bro, N.P.D isn't until tomorrow, can't you go buy some?"

"Um what is N.P.D?"

"National Pancake Day duh." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do u always do that?" Canada asked. "Yep and England gets so pissed at me she's all like 'use proper English!' it's so hot."That is the answer he got. "Um that's nice but I doubt the stores has any left"

"Check anyway. Oh yeah I need a favor from you, can you make a seating chart so that England sits next to me and France is far, far away."

"And why exactly should I do that?"

"Oh come on bro, you owe me after Justin Beiber." He did have a point so Canada complied America thanked him and hung up. After that Canada sulked. He has more work and man, there were going to be some crazy moms shopping last minute. After that Cuba came early. And told him to go get the syrup while she made the chart and that is exactly what happened.

And so, the day came and everyone showed up. France complained about his seat. "Ha-ha France today she is MINE!" America boasted while France sulked. "Hey who said I was yours?" argued the slightly angered brit. "Why, the hero of Corse!"He said and laughed his famous laugh. She blushed and rolled her eyes. [Hurry up and make a move iggy!] Spain and Romano showed up late. There excuse was they were cursing in their car and lost track of time and everyone was like- "Surrreeeee…." Italy clung to Germany and everyone is now considering them an item.

"Ha I beat you for the Fifth time!" Said Hungary bragging. "The Awesome me begs to differ!" Prussia saying that swiped his hand over the chess board knocking down all the pieces. "Poland style chess!" he yelled. Poland ran up to him and high fived him. "That is like, totally my favorite game." She said and ran back to Lithuania. "Hey, Prussia that doesn't count." Hungary whines. "Hey we both won you won the chess game and the awesome me won-""won what" Hungary cut him off and titled her head confused. He kissed her check and she blushed madly. Somewhere Austria sulked with France.

England was almost hit with a flying pancake. (From France to America) but America speed like grabbed a fork and slicing through the air captured the pancake and put in on his plate. Then faced England. "Why, thank you," she had her figures make quotation marks when she said "hero." "That frankly, was impressive. She said. He flashed her best smile making her blush and smile that awkward soft smile she always makes. "YOU are so cute Iggy!" America said when he squeezed her in a big bear hug. "Um America I can't breathe." Said the crushed British girl. "Oh sorry he let her loose. France could not handle that. And soon Alfred was hit with a pancake and Alice started laughing and when she was hit she laughed so hard she cried. So WWIII began, it was the best one by far a food fight.

At the end of the day everyone had lots of fun about 352 pancakes were made, they ate 107 and the rest were used in the war. No one knows who won that war, but they knew they needed to take a long shower. Canada was asked his name by a large percentage of guest but he didn't care. He just enjoyed eating pancakes with Cuba, maybe she was more than a friend but he didn't think about it too hard and didn't mind, he just enjoyed being with her. That's all he needed to know. But it was a miracle they got maple Syrup that day.

THE END!

Authors note: N.P.D is on March 4, 2014 which is when I created it. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own hetalia or any of the characters all of the credit goes to the wonderful creator. And yes, I did have pancakes that day.


End file.
